Love Drunk
by DeanwillgodownwiththisShip
Summary: When Brooke leaves One Tree Hill she's not sure where to go. What will happen when she stops at a town called Mystic falls and meets a tall dark and handsome Damon Salvatore?
1. Heart Heart Heartbreak

**I (unfortunately) do no own One tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in the shows. :(**

_She was driving, she didn't care where. All she knew was that she had to get away. _

Brookes POV

Brooke couldn't wait to finally tell Lucas how she felt, she found it hard to open up to people but Lucus was different. He was the complete opposite of her, kind, forgiving and warm. Brooke was sure she had never felt the same about any other guy in her life. And she was going to tell him exactly that tonight.

Lucas POV

"Lucus, I love you."

Those words were both the best and the worst thing Lucas had ever heard. He looked at the girl standing in front of him, tears of happiness flowing freely down her face and found himself unable to speak.

"Lucas?" She asked, beginning to look nervous.

"Peyton, I love you too." Saying those words out loud made him truly understand how true they were. He did love Peyton, he always had from the moment they had met but he was only realizing it now.

He strode over to Peyton and pulled her into his arms, kissing her and showing her just how much he loved her.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The sound of a girls voice made them spring apart in surprise. Lucas turned to see who the voice belonged to and found himself staring at his girlfriend Brooke Davis glaring at them both.

Brookes POV

"Brooke wait!, Please let me explain!" She heard Lucas shout from behind her as she ran towards her car.

Brooke whirled around to face him, 'Explain what lucas? How I was gone for three days and you were already hooking up with my best friend? How you _love_ her? There's really nothing to explain. Have a great life with Peyton. You won't have to deal with me again!" She screamed.

Let me know your thoughts on the beginning of this story which will eventually be a OTH/TVD crossover. Let me know your ideas for the direction of the story!

xoxo


	2. Lovers love, Liars lie

_Again unfortunately I do not own either the Vampire Diaries or One Tree Hill but i wish i did._

* * *

><p>"<em>Well folks, its another brilliant sunny day in Tree Hill."<em>

"Brilliant my ass" grumbled Brooke as she rolled over, reliving the events of the night before.

"Argh, I've never felt like such an idiot in my entire life!" She moaned out loud.

After storming back into her apartment, Brook packed a few boxes of belongings and made some calls. Today she was leaving Tree Hill and starting fresh somewhere very far away.

She wasn't sure how long she would be gone, or where she was even going but there was no doubt about it. She couldn't stay in Tree Hill any longer and put up with Lucas and Peyton's pathetic excuses.

Brooke had a shower, put the boxes in her car then sat down and began to write:

_Dear Haley,_

_By the time you read this I will be far away from Tree Hill. It was a spur of the moment decision but then again most of my decisions are. I don't know how long I will be away but I just can't stay here at the moment. Please don't show this letter to Lucas or Peyton and please don't let anyone come looking for me. I need some space to clear my head and sort my life out again. I will miss you so much but I need to do what is best for me right now._

_Until I see you again, stay safe Haley._

_Love always,_

_Brooke._

Brooke dropped the letter off as she drove past then pulled out her map, she still had no idea where she was headed sighing heavily Brooke put the map down next to her. As she put the map down a name caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, Mystic Falls.

_What a strange name,_ Brooke mused.

"Oh screw it," She mumbled, "This has been a strange week, why not go to Mystic Falls, couldn't be worse than Tree Hill at the moment. Any anyway its not like any other name interested me."

After driving for what seemed like 4hrs, Brooke finally saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'

"About time" Brooke yawned as she drove past the sign.

Soon enough she managed to find a small motel to stay in while she organised her housing arrangements. She went up to her room and collapsed onto the large bed where she instantly fell asleep.

**Lucas's POV **

Lucas strode into the school building intending to find Brooke and explain everything he couldn't bare the thought of her hating him. He didn't love her, he knew that much but he couldn't lose her as a friend.

He was interrupted by Hayley his best friend. "Hales not now, I have to find Brooke. It's important I'll talk to you later."

"Lucas thats what i need to talk to you about. She's gone, she left Tree Hill." Haley exclaimed. "Now would you like to explain to me why Brooke has left Tree Hill so suddenly and you are so desperate to see her this morning? What's going on Lucas?"

"Luke! Have you seen Brooke yet, I feel terrible she hates me! God i can't believe we were so stupid! I can't find her anywhere!" Peyton rushed over, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ok you two, time to spill what the HELL have you done?" Haley demanded.


	3. Into your arms

**Unfortunately I do not own either of these two shows :( I totally wish that i did though.**

**Brookes POV**

"New school, fresh start" Brooke told herself as she walked up the stairs into the school where she would be attending while she stayed in Mystic Falls. The halls were full of giggling girls and football players crowded around lockers. Brooke thought it looked pretty much the same as Tree Hill High except she didn't know a single person here.

She looked down at the paper she was given with a map of the school and her locker number and made her way down the halls. She tried to ignore the curious stares of the students all wondering who the new girl was as she made her way towards her locker.

"Hi there"

Brooke turned around to the sound of a girls voice behind her. "I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie. You're new." The perky blonde stated.

_Good Pickup_, Brooke thought sarcastically in her mind. This blonde was obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed.

The other girl Bonnie stepped forward, she was a medium height with tanned skin, dark brown hair and a warm smile that lit up her whole face. "Don't mind Caroline here, she's a busybody."

"I am not!" Caroline huffed.

"Nice to meet you both," Brooke said, smiling slightly at Caroline's dramatic behaviour. Maybe Mystic Falls wouldn't be so bad.

First period for Brooke was math, not a great way to start the day she thought as she navigated her way thought the school.

"Need some help?" A male's voice jolted Brooke out of her thoughts. "You look like you could use some help finding your way around."

Brooke turned around to stare directly into the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. They were the colour of moss covering the floor of a dense rainforest and the sight of them left her weak at the knees. She found herself lost for words, unable to look away from his magnificent eyes.

"I…Uh…yea" She finally managed to splutter. He smiled, making his features breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore at your disposal." He winked at her then smiled.

She almost passed out.

_**Sorry I haven't written much for awhile, I have been so busy with school and exams! Will try to update more often. For those of you wondering why its about Stefan in this chapter when it is supposed to be a Damon/Brooke fanfic don't worry this is just a little idea I decided to experiment with and there will definitely be some Damon/Brooke in this story. That was my original plan and I am sticking to it! Please let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have for upcoming chapters. Always looking for help! **_

_**thanks**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. We change, we wait

_**Sadly I don't own any of these shows or the characters associated with them **_

**Brookes POV**

Brooke opened the door to her apartment and flopped down on the bed, she knew how much homework was waiting for her but she was just so tired. Meeting all those new faces had really taken it out of her. She had met so many people but only one stood out in her mind, his piercing green eyes were etched into her memory.

She had of course completely embarrassed herself around him, finding herself unable to speak, mumbling only a few words to him every now and then. This surprised her, she was the most popular, confident girl at Tree Hill High. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be _with _her. So what was this guy so different? What was it about him that made her feel this way? _"last week you were in love with Lucas remember that?" _She scolded herself as a reminder to not get too attached to the smooth talking Stefan Salvatore. Soon enough Brooke drifted off to sleep, it was the most peaceful sleep she had had since that night in Tree Hill.

**Stefan's POV**

Stefan was utterly bewildered, he didn't know why he felt so strongly about this particular girl. She seemed the same as all the others in Mystic Falls. She was pretty, but so were most of the girls at school. He didn't know why he felt the need to introduce himself to her, _poor girl_ he thought a small smile playing on his lips. She had seemed so flustered talking to him, barely mumbling a few words. He clearly remembered the blush that was creeping into her cheeks as she stuttered and stumbled over her words. Stefan just couldn't shake the feeling that she was different to the others, that she was normally confident and liked having a heated debate to prove her point. That was the type of girl that caught his interest, someone who would challenge him.

He felt an urgency to see her again soon and it shocked him, this wasn't him. He didn't feel this way about anyone. He shook his head in bewilderment and climbed into bed.

**Brookes POV**

"_Quit being so pathetic! Just walk straight to your locker, don't look around you. Chances are you won't see him anyway. But that's fine, you don't want.. no you don't NEED to see him. Get a grip girl."_ Brooke muttered the mantra under her breath as she made her way through the crowded halls to her locker. He was the last thing on her mind the previous night and the first thing on her mind when she woke up that morning and it was driving her crazy. She found herself looking around every corner and scanning the crowds walking down the halls and gathering around lockers, hoping for even a tiny glimpse of him.

"_This is it, I am now all sorts of crazy. I'm stalking a guy I met for two minutes who probably doesn't even remember me. That is just too pathetic." _ She grumbled, feeling ridiculous.

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I have been given some really great suggestions which I hope I can use in the coming chapters. If you have any ideas please please please let me know because I can always use some help! I will try to update a little more quickly but everything is so full on with exams at the moment. Anyway please review, and happy reading everyone!**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Forever and almost always

_**Unfortunately I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. I also do not own any of the characters in the shows.**_

_**Brooke's POV**_

"_Right, make sure you do tonight's homework. You never know, there might just happen to be a pop quiz in tomorrow's lesson…"_

The class grumbled in unison at their teacher as he grinned back at them. _"See this is why I became a teacher in the first place, to see the joy on all your faces when I announce a pop quiz. That look never gets old." _He chuckled to himself as he left the classroom.

"_Brooke, wait up!"_ a voice called out from behind her.

Caroline came rushing over to Brooke, pushing past anyone who was in her way. _Typical Caroline, _Brooke thought to herself with a smile. The perky blonde had grown on her during the short time she had been at Mystic Falls, she was a tad neurotic at first but she meant well, and had a kind heart. In fact Caroline and Bonnie had quickly become Brooke's closest friends, they ate lunch together and spent some time after school studying together.

"_Ok Brooke, what is the deal with you and the gorgeous Stefan Salvatore?"_ Caroline demanded, lifting her eyebrows accusingly as she awaited Brooke's answer. _"What do you mean Caro? I've spoken to him like three times, and not for very long either."_ Brooke replied, feeling herself go red.

"_Oh cut it out, I've seen you two undressing each other with your eyes from across the halls, and the cafeteria oh and did I mention the classroom as well?" _Caroline glared at Brooke. _"Come on! I want details, so spill!" _

Brooke sighed, _"Really Caroline, you know what happened between Lucas, Peyton and I back in Tree Hill. I'm still getting over that, I'm nowhere near ready to even think about another guy." _ Brooke had trusted Caroline and Bonnie enough that she had told them her reason for coming to Mystic Falls, she was honestly glad she did, her two friends were so supportive and kind. She felt so lucky to have them, even if it may only be for a short time.

"_Fine."_ Caroline huffed, _"I still don't believe you, but if that's your story…" _Brooke laughed and shook her head at the pouty look on Caroline's face as she reached her locker and pulled out her bag._ "Come on, lets go to the Grill I'm starved." _Brooke suggested, instantly Caroline perked up._ "Maybe Matt's working this afternoon."_

Brooke grinned at Caroline's excitement about her current crush, and made cheesy kissing noises at her as she swatted at Brooke laughing as they walked out of the school.

**Stefan's POV**

He stared at the two laughing girls as they walked out of the school. He had spoken to Brooke a few more times since their first encounter and just couldn't get her out of his mind. It was driving him crazy. He hadn't been like this since… her. He couldn't bring himself to even think her name, she was in the past and he was over her but the memories were still painful. She had been a big part of his life, Katherine. There he had thought it at least.

He shook his head, Brooke was not Katherine that's for sure. Not that it mattered to him, he wasn't interested in Brooke. He barely knew her, she was just another girl at the same school as him and nothing more. _Then why can't you stop thinking about her?_ A nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him once again.

That was a question he would love to know the answer to.

**Lucas' POV**

He had been past her house every day looking for any sign that she was home, he called her every day and night for the past week on her mobile and sometimes her home phone, willing her to answer. Hoping.

Nothing. She was gone, it had been just over a week since that night and Brooke still hadn't come home. Lucas was worried about her, Tree Hill was her home, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, the student body president and the most popular girl in school. She had everything she wanted here, surely she wouldn't stay away for long.

_You had to go and screw things up, you hurt her badly, and you're the reason she isn't here anymore. _The same thoughts had been in his head since she left, Lucas knew it was his fault she had left and he felt terrible but he meant what he said to Peyton that night and he didn't regret it. He did love her; he just never wanted to hurt Brooke because of that. _Great plan that was_, he thought sarcastically. Now Brooke was gone and Peyton was miserable from guilt, Brooke was her best friend after all.

Even Haley was mad at him, his best friend! She still talked to him but she missed Brooke desperately and Lucas knew she blamed him for her leaving. _Fair enough though,_ he thought. _You're the one everyone should be blaming. _

Basically, life in Tree Hill sucked at the moment. Brooke seemed to be the life of the place, constantly having crazy new ideas and giving the whole school energy. Brooke Davis was a force to be reckoned with. And Lucas missed her every single day.

**Sorry it has been a long long time since I wrote anything, but exams are FINISHED so I will have more free time to write! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I will aim to make them longer chapters now as well unless I get requests to keep them the same length. So please review and give me your thoughts!**

**xoxo**


	6. You can count on me

_**Unfortunately I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. I also do not own any of the characters in the shows.**_

**Brooke's POV**

The past month in Mystic Falls had been good for Brooke, she had great friends here and had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Stefan. She didn't know how he felt about her but they had become good friends and she thought it was about time she let him know. The thought of opening up to Stefan scared Brooke to death, all she could think of was the last time she went to tell a guy her feelings. It broke her heart.

_But Stefan is NOT Lucas, Stefan is so kind and gentle, a really honest and honourable guy._ Brooke thought to herself, _you need to learn to trust again._

Brooke took a deep breath to calm her nerves and rang the doorbell of the Salvatore boarding house, she smiled as Stefan came to the door.

"Brooke, come in. I will just change out of this shirt and we can go." Stefan told her, slipping his shirt over his head exposing his perfectly toned body.

"Ok." Brooke managed to squeak as she tried unsuccessfully not to stare at his bulging muscles.

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table at the Mystic Grill drinking coffee. "Stefan," Brooke began, "I need to tell you something important."

"Go ahead," Stefan urged her looking concerned. "I-I-Uh well, lately we have been spending lots of time together and we have become great friends. Well I think so and I hope you feel the same way. And I- oh screw the big speech, I like you Stefan Salvatore and I like you an awful lot. I hope you feel the same but I understand if you don't…" Brooke began to feel self-conscious and looked anywhere but at him.

She finally worked up the courage to look up from her lap and saw Stefan with a huge grin on his face. "Brooke, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh My God! He asked you out? You said yes didn't you? Oh please please tell me you said yes Brooke!" Caroline practically squealed over the phone. "Yes Caroline I said yes, are you happy now?" Brooke giggled. "Can you come over late? I need your help choosing clothes for our date."

"I cannot believe he asked you out! This is amazing, I knew you liked him! Of course I will be over in half an hour ok." Caroline gushed over the phone.

**Stefan's POV**

Stefan walked into his house, a smile still playing on his lips. He had tried to convince himself that he didn't like her but he was wasting his time. His heart always won and this time was no different. Except it was Brooke, she was the difference. The way her eyes crinkled around the edges when she smiled, or their playful, flirtatious banter at her locker before class he knew she was the right girl for him. Who knew how long it would last, all he knew was that it was happening now.

Stefan had the perfect date planned out, a romantic dinner for two near the lake just past the forest. It was a beautiful place and they were certain to be alone there. Stefan smiled, it was known that Caroline often liked to "run into" her friends while the happened to be out on a date and he didn't want that to happen to Brooke and him.

He quickly got dressed, threw the picnic basket and cloth into the car and drove off to pick up Brooke.

**Brooke's POV**

"Where are you taking me Stefan?" Brooke giggled and tried to peek out of the blindfold he made her wear. "Uh uh no cheating Ms Davis." Stefan jokingly reprimanded her. "Almost there, just a few more minutes."

"Ta da!" Stefan pulled off her blindfold and Brooke saw the most beautiful site she had ever seen. Brooke was speechless as Stefan unloaded a picnic basket full of food and a cloth with some candles. "You did all this for me?" She asked incredulously. "Of course I did, I wanted it to be special… and er- uninterrupted." Stefan stammered.

"You mean away from Caroline." Brooke said laughing. "Well I don't know about you but I am starved and this smells delicious." Brooke sat down and loaded a plate up with food. "Yeah, I eat a lot. You're not afraid of a girl with a hearty appetite are you Mr Salvatore?" She teased.

"He laughed and eased down next to her. "You're going to have to try harder than that to scare me away Ms Davis, and you haven't seen how much I eat yet!"

The date was going wonderfully, there was no awkward pauses and small talk or tension between the two of them. Brooke found that Stefan was one of the easiest people to talk to and soon found herself telling him all about Lucas, Peyton and her life back in Tree Hill. She silently reminded herself not to tell Caroline about their conversation, knowing the bubbly blonde would scold her for talking about her ex on their first date. Brooke didn't mind though, Stefan was listening attentively to her every word and didn't care at all that Lucas was the topic of the conversation, she liked that about him. He wasn't the jealous type.

They were now deep in conversation about Romeo and Juliet which they were studying in English, Brooke was a huge fan of the star crossed lovers and their sad tale, whereas Stefan thought that it was unrealistic and they were too dependent on eachother. He claimed that Romeo was weak for killing himself after he believed Juliet had died, he should have gone on with his life. Brooke was about to interject and remind him just how well Leonardo Di Caprio played Romeo in the film when a rustle in the bush behind them made her jump with surprise.

"Ms Davis, a bit jumpy are we? Don't worry I think it was just the wind." Stefan teased her.

A man emerged from the bushes, "Stefan, boy you haven't changed a bit have you? Same old style and same old hideout. So predictable." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Brooke watched Stefan tense up and turn pale, "D-d-damon… what are you doing here?"

**Ok so finally made it to introducing Damon! Not sure how good that was lol but I hope you enjoy! Sorry this has taken so long, I have been writing another story with my friend about the TV show Merlin. If you are a fan, make sure you check it out when we upload it. It is under our account GabrielleLouise118 thanks! Please review and I will try and write asap!**


	7. Toxic Valentine

_**Unfortunately I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. I also do not own any of the characters in the shows. Sorry this has taken so long! I just can't seem to get want I want to say into the right words!**_

**Stefan's POV**

"D-d-damon… what are you doing here?" Stefan felt like all the air had disappeared from around him, he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again Damon wouldn't be standing in front of him, and that it would have all been a dream. A nightmare.

Stefan opened his eyes; Damon was still standing there watching with a cocky smirk on his face. "Why are you here Damon?" He asked wearily.

Damon's grin widened, "Thanks for finally asking little brother." Stefan heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Brooke beside him as she muttered "Brother" under her breath. Stefan had a lot of explaining to do.

**Brooke's POV**

Stefan had a brother, why had he never mentioned this mysterious brother before? Clearly they weren't close, and Stefan had never even told her he had a brother. Brooke tried to ignore the hurt she felt, it was his business and he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to. She focused her attention back on Stefan's mysterious brother, he was the perfect example of tall, dark and strikingly handsome. He had the same piercing green eyes as Stefan although while Stefan's were kind and warm, Damon's were cold and withdrawn. His eyes held the shadow of something else, Brooke couldn't tell what, perhaps pain and regret.

Her and Stefan's date needless to say, had ended abruptly after Damon's entrance. Stefan drove her home in silence and Brooke tried to push Damon from her thoughts. His thick black, wavy hair and startlingly green eyes, his playful, teasing smirk as he studied her…

"Brooke? We are here." Stefan's concerned voice shook her out of her thoughts of Damon as she blushed guiltily and fixed her gaze back on Stefan. "Thank you for tonight Stefan, I had a lovely time. Really I did." She added as she saw the look of doubt flash upon Stefan's face.

He led her up to her front door, where he turned to face her. Stefan looked awkward and embarrassed as he leaned towards her and whispered "I'm so sorry Damon interrupted our date, that's not at all how I planned it. I promise." His breath tickled her neck as he whispered into her ear. She turned her head and met his lips with hers, soft and tantalizing. Too soon this kiss was ended and Stefan was walking towards his car, with one last look over his shoulder at Brooke and a small smile he got in his car and away.

Brooke felt her knees give out slightly as she gripped the railing on the front veranda, she thought his eyes had a strong effect on her, his eyes where nothing compared to his lips. As she lay in bed that night she replayed the kiss over and over again, she saw Stefan's sparkling green eyes and felt his soft lips all over again. Brooke closed her eyes and watched as the boy who took her breath away began to change as he kissed her. His eyes grew less sparkly and his lips tilted upwards into a smirk that didn't quite reach the eyes, turning into the other brother, before she knew it she was kissing the wrong Salvatore.

Brooke woke with a gasp, the dream was so real and vivid. She was kissing Stefan one minute then the next she was kissing Damon. She felt ashamed when she realised that her subconscious had enjoyed the kiss with Damon _way_ too much, it had lasted that bit too long and her body had yearned for it to continue.

She got herself ready for school all the while reminding herself that it was just her subconscious, none of it meant anything in reality. She had kissed Stefan and found out about his, well _hot _brother all in the same night. The kiss was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep and it was to be expected that her dreams would be somehow connected to that. After coming to the conclusion that it was all in her imagination, Brooke stared at her reflection in the mirror one more time and said in a strong, determined voice. "My subconscious is not reality, it was a dream and nothing more." With a small smile, Brooke left for school.

**Sorry again that this has taken so long, Thanks for those who reviewed, please keep reviewing because it really does inspire me to write more knowing that people are reading! I'm still deciding whether to make everyone human or not! Please please please help me with any suggestions and ideas! Check out a story about the TV show Merlin that I wrote with a friend of mine, only one chapter so far but more is on the way! It is under our account GabrielleLouise118 and is called Two sides of a coin.**

**Thanks xoxo**


	8. Keep on bringing me down

_**Unfortunately I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. I also do not own any of the characters in the shows.**_

Brooke shivered. "Are you cold?" Stefan asked, concerned as he quickly rose and took off his jacket. "Thanks" Brooke replied gratefully. They were sitting in front of the fireplace at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan had cooked dinner for her and she was completely blown away at his talent for cooking. "you know Stefan, you surprise me. I thought it was good enough that you are smart and handsome, turns out you are smart, handsome and incredible talented."

"Did someone say Damon Salvatore?" Came the smooth mocking comment as Damon entered the house. Brooke groaned inwardly, trust Damon to ruin the so far perfect evening she had been having with Stefan. Damon was exactly the type of guy she wanted to avoid, arrogant and egotistical. Stefan on the other hand was just the type of guy she needed right now, he was sweet and sensitive and she could talk to him about anything. Brooke felt so lucky to have him, especially after Lucas broke her heart. She knew Stefan would never intentionally hurt her that was left for guys like Damon who only cared about themselves. He made her sick when he was deliberately cruel to Stefan. Brooke wished he had never come to Mystic Falls; then again it was his home once too.

"Go away Damon," Brooke warned him. "I'm not in the mood for this, well lets face it I'm never in the mood for your sharp wit and oh-so-smooth lines." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Stefan tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile as he saw for the shortest second the small look of shock that passed across Damon's face. He recovered quickly, throwing a grin at Brooke as he started to walk from the room. "No worries beautiful, I can wait till you get bored with the brooding Stefan here and come running to me." He winked and left the room. His last comment had completely wiped the smile off Stefan's face. "Not a chance in hell!" Brooke yelled at his retreating figure, her blood boiling. She heard Damon's amused chuckle as he disappeared from sight.

Stefan had his hands in fists, clenching and unclenching them in frustration. Brooke put a soothing hand on his shoulder, "don't worry about him Stefan, and just ignore him. Sooner or later he will get bored with teasing you, I just can't get over how different you two are. How you can be so kind and him so cruel." Brooke shook her head still not understanding how it was possible before remembering Nathan and Lucas. For a while Nathan was just like Damon and Lucas like Stefan. But now Nathan was one of the most kind and sweet guys she knew and Lucas was a liar and a cheat. She thought bitterly.

Brooke excused herself and made her way up the stairs to the bathroom, as she ascended the stairs she could hear music getting louder and louder. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly where the music was coming from and that its purpose was to disrupt her date with Stefan downstairs. She turned to corner to find the bathroom but a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned slightly to see what it was and saw Damon lifting his shirt over his head to expose his very muscular and extremely toned body. Against her wishes, her feet stopped and Brooke was unable to move, her mind was blank as she tried to tear her gaze away. Finally she was successful and she snuck out of the doorway, cringing when she heard his arrogant chuckle that told her he knew she had been watching.

Brooke avoided Damon as much as she could over the following weeks, she and Stefan went to the movies and ate at The Grill and her house, they studied in the library and went out with Caroline and Bonnie. Brooke was happy, she realised, truly happy.

Then came the call.

It happened one night while Brooke was doing her maths homework at the table, she wasn't with Stefan that night because they both had heaps of work to do and wouldn't be able to concentrate well if they were together. Brooke heard the phone ring so she walked over and answered it, thinking it was most likely Caroline begging for her help with assignments because she left them to the last minute again. "Hello?" She asked when the person on the other end didn't say anything. Odd, she thought. Caroline was normally half way through a sentence before Brooke could get a word in. "Please don't hang up Brooke," said the voice that was all too familiar to Brooke. "Lucas." She whispered, her eyes widening in shock. He was the last person she had expected to be on the other end.

Just like that, he did it again. Lucas shattered her world and her happiness just like he had done once before.

Brooke wasn't sad now, she wasn't going to cry any more tears over him. She was pissed off now, he hurt her once and she had recovered, but to come back into her life now and destroy whatever happiness she had found was not acceptable. Her blood boiled and she resisted the urge to scream at him through the phone. Instead she took a deep breath and controlled her anger, though it bubbled just below the surface ready to explode at any moment. "What do you want Lucas? And I warn you now, it better not be forgiveness because you and Peyton burned your bridges with me when you cheated on me!" Her anger was threatening to take over now. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. "Brooke I just want, we all want you to come back to Tree Hill. It's your home and you have been away too long, we all miss you." It was then that Brooke realised that Lucas wasn't doing this for her, he didn't care if she came home. She realised that Peyton would be so guilty and would be distancing herself from Lucas because of the guilt. All Lucas wanted was for Peyton and Brooke to make up so that he could be with Peyton!

It all made sense to her now, how his voice held no hint of regret and his words weren't an apology or an explanation but a plea to get her to return. _"We all miss you." _Brooke almost laughed out loud, how pathetic was he? She had no desire to return to Tree Hill now, it hurt her to think that Lucas only cared about Peyton but the hurt wasn't as painful as she had expected. Maybe she was finally getting over him for good. She would miss Haley and Nathan so much but her life was here now, in Mystic Falls. And that's was just the way she liked it.

"No." Brooke said bluntly to Lucas. "No…?" Lucas questioned. "No, I will not come back to Tree Hill for you and I definitely won't go back for Peyton. " At the sound of his sharp intake of breath Brooke knew her theory behind the call was correct. "Don't call me again Lucas, I never want to speak to you again." Brooke hung up the phone, waiting for the feeling of emptiness to return to her and her heart to start its familiar aching that happened whenever she thought about Lucas and Peyton. Nothing.

She felt the best she had been in months, she sat down at her desk again and before she could stop it, a small giggle escaped. Followed by another and another. Brooke was finally free and it felt amazing.

Bit of a longer chapter today! Had lots to get through and plenty of time. Hope it was ok and you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming.

xoxo


	9. Miserable at best

_**Unfortunately I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. I also do not own any of the characters in the shows.**_

**Stefan's POV**

Stefan was torn, he had a secret and it was a big one. He couldn't tell anyone this secret, they couldn't handle the truth. What was eating away at him was the fact that the one person he yearned so badly to tell was the one person who most definitely could never know. Brooke had been so honest and open with him about her past and all the things she found it hard to say to anyone and Stefan couldn't return this honesty to her. He was a man of morals and honour and it was killing him to have to lie to Brooke, especially because he cared so deeply for her and trusted her with almost anything… except this.

The guilt was driving Stefan mad, he was aching with the need for food. It was making him unable to think about anything else. Sighing, Stefan gave in to the urge and ran to the woods near the boarding house. The all too familiar feeling came over Stefan as he gave in to the monster within him and switched off the part of him that made him even close to human. With a low growl coming from deep in his chest, Stefan bit into the deer he had hunted and felt the blood cascading down his throat, numbing the burning ache to a dull throbbing. He felt the animal go limp in his arms, dead. Stefan wiped his mouth to remove any blood that was left, he felt the beast inside him settle and he was able to repress it once more. The horror hit him as it always did, the disgust at what he was. What he did, and the shame he felt after he ended the life of any living creature. This was the worst part of being a… vampire, Stefan supposed. The constant need for blood and the roar of the animal within as it ripped through skin to get to the blood. It repulsed him, yet it _was_ him. He was a monster, he was constantly having to restrain the creature that fought for control over his body barely winning. All it would take was a slip, a loss of the control he fought so hard for and he would hurt of even worse kill someone. _Brooke._ He thought with despair.

It was too dangerous for Brooke to be around him, when they kissed he had to work harder to suppress the monster, and he would be distraught if he messed up and hurt her. He shuddered or worse – killed her. An image of Brooke lying limply on the floor, blood covering her neck flashed into his mind. Stefan almost cried out at the pain of seeing Brooke like that. No he couldn't tell her his secret, nor could he continue to be a part of her life. He was putting her in unimaginable danger every day and she didn't even know.

The walk back to the Salvatore mansion cleared Stefan's head, what he had to do was tough, mean even. But it was necessary, he couldn't have Brooke asking questions or putting herself in danger. When Stefan returned to his room he grabbed his phone, he hesitated slightly before typing…

_Brooke, we need to talk. When and where can we meet? _

A few minute later he received a reply:

_I'm free now, your place? Is everything ok?_

Her concern for him was evident even through a text message and it sent a pang of hurt through Stefan's chest as he thought about what he was about to do to her. After everything she had been through, it was likely she would never trust him again.

Half an hour later there as a knock on the door, Stefan couldn't help but smile slightly. He had told her countless times that she could just walk right in and find him, but yet she still knocked and waited patiently outside for someone to let her in.

**Brooke POV**

She couldn't help but feel guilty, did he somehow know about her dream about his brother? He couldn't know, and besides there was nothing to it. It was dream, she didn't actually feel something for the cocky older brother. Well she did, but it was pure annoyance at his stupid smirk and arrogant manner. But maybe Stefan got the wrong idea! She didn't want him to jump to conclusions but if that was the reason why he needed to talk to her then it sounded like he had already thought the worst.

Now she was really nervous, she hadn't done anything wrong. Had she? She didn't think she had, but Stefan might not see it that way. She forced herself the knock on the huge wooden door and worked to control her shaking hands. She shouldn't worry; maybe he just wanted to see her. This meeting didn't have to be bad. She tried to convince herself that that was the case, but a voice in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't.

**Stefan's POV**

He swung open the heavy door to reveal a very distressed looking Brooke, wringing her hands nervously. He would give anything just to take her in his arms and put her mind at ease, but he couldn't. he had to go through with the plan. Brooke made the first move, stepping forward to kiss him on the lips, hastily he moved his head to the side forcing her to kiss his cheek instead. She blushed furiously before stepping away in embarrassment. Stefan fought the urge to give in to his feelings and reassure her, but he couldn't.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat and directed her into the sitting room and gestured for her to take a seat across from him. She sat and looked nervous.

"Brooke, there is no easy way to tell you this. I don't want to hurt you but I have to think about myself here too." Stefan hated himself for doing this to her. "The last few weeks have been… fun. But it's getting old now and I feel that I'm ready to move on now. Thanks for all the fun we have had together but I'm sure you will understand my reasons for breaking this off now." He tried to make his face lack any expression and his voice lose any emotion. This was killing him, the look on her face as she understood what he was saying made him want to punch himself really hard. This was the only way to make sure that she would stay away from him, that she was safe.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Brooke seemed to have control of her voice. Keeping her face impassive she nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry that I was boring you, I had no idea that was the case. I'm glad we ended things before it got too deep. If that's all you wanted to say, then I will get out of your way." Her voice was controlled to the point of being cold and emotionless. Her face struggled to hold the blank mask she was hiding behind.

She got up and left the house and Stefan behind.

Brookes POV

After she got through the front door she let her tears go, she was heartbroken. Stefan was supposed to be the good guy! The one who would treat her well and look after her heart. If he wasn't trustworthy then who was? She couldn't keep running away because of someone breaking her heart. She had to stay in Mystic Falls. In her desperate attempt to get the hell away from the Salvatore mansion she didn't notice the person walking towards her until she ran straight into them.

"Sorry," she mumbled through her tears.

"Hey, are you ok?" Strong arms held her back and turned her around to face them, it was none other than the other Salvatore brother. Brooke was soo not in the mood for this.

"Let me go Damon, I never want to see you or your scum of a brother ever again." She raged, her tears getting faster and thicker.

"Woah, ok. You are in no state to drive home. Let me take you home and you can tell me all about my scumbag brother." Damon chuckled quietly though his eyes were full of… compassion? He seemed sincere but nothing could be certain. Brooke was tempted to refuse him, but she didn't have the strength in her and after Stefan and his brutal honesty she honestly didn't care. With her head hung in quiet defeat, she let him steer her towards her car his arm around her in what seemed like a comforting gesture. Brooke didn't let it fool her, this was Damon she was with after all.

**This was longer than I had planned, the idea just wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it and see where it took me. So no Stefan and Brooke anymore? Well I think that will change but I'm not too sure because this story could be huge otherwise and I don't want it to drag on forever. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. **

**xoxo**


End file.
